Hell Hath No Fury
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: Eve and john have been together for two years but johns job is putting a strain on their relationship.Eve sees something devastating to her before tragedy strikes in the worse way.however her soul is in need of vengeance and all who harmed her must suffer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Love as perfection

No matter what the situation is whether it turns into something good or something bad? Whether it is something big or something small? In the beginning things always seem to be great. There is that level of everything being a surprise. That feeling of not being able to predict what is round the corner, but that's not a bad feeling it's a feeling of anticipation.

That scenario couldn't be truer than when it comes to relationships. I don't mean little flings or non-serious relationships. I mean the ones that create hope and the sense this person could be the one. This could be it. This could be the real thing.

Those exciting first few date where everything that you learn about the other person is new. Where when you're not with the person you find yourself thinking about them all the time. Where every compliment, no matter what it is creates a response. A giggle, a pretend arrogance or a returned compliment.

That first time they touch you when it sends electricity through your body. That moment when they are close to you and you can hear the sound of their heart, their breathing or those little noises they make without anyone else noticing. You become mindful of everything they do.

The first time where that spark increases so much that you have to kiss them. All the wondering "are they going to kiss me? Should I kiss them? Will I be good? Will they be good? What if I screw it up? What if they do nothing for me?"

Your heads move in closer and closer. Those sounds I mentioned before seem to get louder and louder. The questions get faster and faster. Your heart races as you know the moment is coming and then it happens.

Those electric sparks from both of your bodies connect through the gentle touch of each of your lips. Sometimes the spark ends there. But then there are those times where the sparks continue. They connect and create the perfect moment. The perfect kiss, where everything goes right, where everything feels right and those sparks double and treble.

That moment, that first kiss. It can determine how a relationship will go. There will be other deciding factors but ultimately you will always remember that first kiss.

…..

It was a bright and sunny morning. Even at the early time of six AM you could see that it was going to be a beautiful day. It was extremely warm outside but there was just enough breeze to make it pleasant and special.

An attractive young woman was preparing a tray of breakfast. Today was very special to her and she wanted to start it off as perfectly as possible.

She checked every detail as carefully as possible. "Right there is his granary toast. There is some marmalade in case he wants it. Two fried eggs, two slices of bacon, two sausages, some beans, a grilled tomato, fried mushrooms and his pot of Brazilian coffee."

She went to pick up the tray but stood back and looked at it again. "Something's missing. Oh I know"

She quickly ran outside and picked some daffodils out of her perfectly pruned garden. She ran back in and washed the daffodils and put them in a vase on the tray.

She looked again and said "Perfect"

She slowly and quietly started to walk up the stairs.

She was around five foot ten. She had luscious brunette hair and was very slim and attractive. Her eyes were an emerald green and glistened as the sunlight came through the window at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a silk red dressing gown the covered her body to the knees.

She approached the top of the stairs and gently placed the tray on the floor. She softly placed her hand on the bedroom door handle and opened it ever so slightly.

She picked up the tray and almost tiptoed into the room and around her bed. She looked down and smiled as she placed the tray on a bed side table.

She tiptoed back around to the other side of the bed and crawled onto the bed next to her sleeping boyfriend.

He was very muscular. He had huge muscles that were visible to anyone who met the successful lawyer. There was not an ounce of fat in his entire body.

She smiled as she crawled over and led behind him. She softly placed one of her hands on his abdomen and the other on his shoulder.

Her head leaned down and softly kissed her boyfriend's cheeks. He started to stir so she rested her head on his shoulder.

She whispered "John baby are you awake?"

John started to move slightly and replied in a muffled voice "What?"

She kissed his shoulder and answered "I have made you breakfast honey look."

John opened one of his eyes and saw the tray on his bed side table.

She moved as John turned over and led on his back. She leant on her arm and smiled as she saw his ocean blue eyes.

He leaned his head up and kissed her before saying "Thank you Eve that's very sweet. What's the occasion?"

The smile disappeared from her face slightly but she smiled again and said "It's our anniversary we have been together two years today."

John quickly replied "Oh yeah. I hadn't forgotten. You caught me off guard because I have only just woken up."

He softly took a hold of her head and pulled it towards his. He passionately kissed Eve taking her breath away. Eve giggled a little as John said "Happy anniversary babe."

Eve took of her robe and got under the cover and cuddled up into John's chest as he ate his breakfast.

As he was taking a bite of his bacon he said "So what are your plans today my darling?"

Eve sat up smiling and said "Well I have made a picnic up and thought we could go out walking in the country park for the morning. I have found this beautiful little spot on top of a hill overlooking the sea. Thought we could have our picnic there. Then come back here and spend an afternoon in bed before we go to the restaurant where we had our first date. I booked it months ago."

Eve was really excited about the day she had planned. She looked back towards John expecting the same sort of excitement.

She saw that John didn't look very happy. She asked "What's the matter baby?"

John put down the tray and held Eves hand. "I'm so sorry I have to work today."

She quietly snapped "Its Saturday today."

John replied "I know but a few of us have this case that we are working on and we have to finalize the details ready for Monday."

Eve gently pushed John's hand away and said "Well couldn't the rest of them do without you today."

John replied "I wish they could but there are only five of us working on it and there is a lot we have to get through."

Eve led back down and turned over away from John. She felt a small tear in her left eye but quickly wiped it away.

Electricity flowed through her body as she felt John touch her on the shoulder. Eve closed her eyes.

John softly started to kiss her neck and said "I'm really sorry my darling we can still all the things you said. Your breakfast can be our picnic and I can be back for dinner later."

Eve felt John turn her over. She looked into his eyes as he said "I will still give you the perfect anniversary."

John's lips met hers and the sensations throughout her body were stronger than ever. She started to breathe heavily as Johns lips moved away from her lips and back down to her neck. Eve moaned as he kissed the top of her shoulder pulling down the strap of her lingerie.

John moved his lips to her breasts. She moaned louder as she felt Johns hand slide up the inside of her thigh.

John continued to move further down her body. She whispered "John I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and let John melt into her body. For Eve it wasn't just sex. It was making love.

….

Eve came out of her sleep and opened her eyes as she heard the sound of Johns phone. She sighed in an angry fashion as John got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello. Hey Torrie what's up? Your joking so it's just me you Cody and Layla today. Well thanks a lot Randy. Looks like the two of us will have a job on our hands keeping those to working hard. Ha-ha yeah they are barely out of school hope you're up to the challenge Tor. Ok see you in half hour bye."

Eve picked up her robe and covered her naked body "Who was that?"

John replied "It was Torrie. Randy called in. He isn't coming in his kid isn't well."

Eve walked up to John and wrapped her arms around him. "Just call back and say you're not going in. Randy did it why can't you?"

John sighed "This case is very important to me Eve."

Eve shouted "WHAT AND I'M NOT"

John was cut off as Eve slammed the door shut.

He opened the door and sarcastically shouted down the stairs "REALLY MATURE EVE"

John got on his suit and tie ready for work before walking down stairs. He walked into the living room looking for Eve.

He picked up his briefcase and was about to walk out the front door when he heard sobbing coming from the kitchen.

He put his briefcase down next to the door and slowly approached the kitchen.

He looked over and saw Eve crying with her head down on the worktops.

John shook his head and said "Come on Eve don't cry."

Eve didn't turn around but said "Well what do you expect me to do?"

John got a small drink from the fridge and said "It's my job. I will be back by eight."

Eves sobbing got louder. John snapped "No what?"

Eve sobbed "The reservations were for seven"

John replied "I'm really sorry Eve we can do it another day. It doesn't have to be today."

Eves suddenly stood upright. Rage flowed through her body. She turned around and said "It doesn't have to be today?"

John looked at Eve "No it doesn't"

Eve walked a little to her left and said "John today is our anniversary."

John nodded his head and said "Well yeah it is but anniversaries are normally something associated with marriage and come on were not even engaged."

All of a sudden John ducked as a saucepan was thrown towards him.

Eve shouted "You really don't give a crap do you. This relationship means nothing to you."

John stood up right again "Of course it means…."

He ducked again as the bowl full of water was launched towards him.

Eve shouted again "What am I to you John? You're right were not married but whose flaming fault is that."

She picked up the picnic basket she had made up and threw that towards John. The basket fell towards the ground but food went all over Johns clean and polished black shoes.

John shouted "For crying out Eve calm down."

Eve shouted one last time "CALM DOWN"

She picked up a vase and a glass and threw it towards the wall. Shards of glass went everywhere.

John snapped "I'm not talking to you like this. I will speak to you later."

Eve shouted "That's it John go to your precious job hope you have a wonderful day."

She heard the door slam. She watched out of the kitchen window as John stormed to his silver Mercedes, got in and slammed the door and drove off.

She saw her tears drip into the sink. She turned around and faced the mess she had created.

She held her hands over her eyes to try and stop the tears.

Her back slid down the cupboard door as she sobbed and sobbed. She rested her hands on the floor for a moment as she sobbed "Why is this so hard?"

She quickly lifted her hands as she felt small bits of glass pierce her palm. She looked at her hand as little drops of blood mixed with her tears.

What she thought would be the perfect anniversary was turning into a nightmare.

….

A few hours passed before John arrived at his offices. There was no way he could go straight to work after what had happened.

He stormed through the front doors and into the elevator.

He got to the sixth floor and walked towards the offices of Cena and Orton limited.

He was greeted by a young lawyer saying "Hey John nice of you to show up. It's only four in the afternoon."

John snapped back "Not now Cody I'm not in the mood."

A young British girl with dark black hair whispered to Cody. "Oh dear trouble at home"

John turned around and snapped "LAYLA"

He slammed his briefcase in his office. He heard Cody start to complain "Oh great this going to be fun few hours."

John stormed back out of the office "You know what? You two just go home. I can see you have been working hard all day and it's the weekend. Just go home and have a good weekend. Just be back here Monday morning eight AM sharp."

Cody smiled and replied "You don't need to tell us twice."

He took a hold of Laylas hand and they ran towards the elevator.

John shook his head as Cody and Layla waved when the elevator door shut.

John continued to shake his head as he heard a voice behind him say "Where are those two running off to."

He turned around to see the tall and beautiful Miss Torrie Wilson stood there. She was wearing her petit glasses down by her nose. The top two buttons of her shirt was unbuttoned but she still had her expensive black suit jacket on. She wore a navy blue skirt that went down to her knees and jet black professional high heels.

Torrie was the most successful woman lawyer in the country. She had won more cases than any other female and when she joined Orton and Cena there business went through the roof.

John replied "I sent them home I really couldn't be done with them today."

Torrie slowly walked towards John. The sound of her high heels could be heard in the silence.

She hugged John and said "Thank God. If they were here much longer I think I would have killed them."

John laughed and replied "I'm sorry I was so late."

Torrie replied "It's ok. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

John replied "Yeah there is but will talk about that later. Let's get a load of this work done. I will order a takeaway and a bottle of wine."

Torrie smiled and said "You better be paying after being late and leaving me with those two."

John laughed and said "That was the idea of the peace offering."

They both laughed and sat down at their desks.

….

Eve finished sweeping up and tidying the kitchen. The mess that she had made had taken hours to clean up.

She heard her house phone ring and ran to the hallway.

"John"

"_No hun it's Brie"_

"Oh hello"

"_Nothing like a warm welcome on the other end"_

"Sorry Brie. I just have a lot on my mind"

"_Oh babe you sound so upset. Come on talk to me."_

"John had to go to work. We had a huge fight. I am so confused. Today was supposed to be special."

"_I know it was. You have planning this for months."_

"Exactly. I really don't know what to do anymore."

"_Well you have to make him realize just how much he means to you and make him remember just how much you mean to him."_

"How can I do that Brie?"

"_Go to his office and be assertive. Tell him he can do what his job requires tomorrow. Today is your day and you won't take no for an answer."__  
>"<em>You really think that will work?"

"_I know it will. If you are strong and he believes you mean business then he will listen and then you will get that perfect anniversary you crave and he will respect you for it."_

"You know what I'm going to do it. I'm going to get ready we have reservations at seven."

"_That a girl Eve"_

"Thank you Brie. Talk to you later hun"

Eve put the phone down and ran upstairs. The excitement about her anniversary had come back again.

…

"John have a look at this."

John took the piece of paper from Torrie.

He replied "That's brilliant Tor. I couldn't have said it better myself."

Torrie smiled and heard a knock on the door.

"Order for John Cena."

John answered "Cheers thank you put it on the table will you."

John paid the pizza delivery man before shutting the door behind him.

Torrie stood up and walked over to the clear table where the pizza, wine and Chinese food were.

She looked over at John and sarcastically said "Well you're smart John."

John looked over and replied "What you on about?"

Torrie replied "You ordered wine with no glasses."

John laughed and replied "Have faith miss Wilson"

He went into his offices and got out two glasses from his draw. He waved them and walked over to the table.

The two of them sat down and Torrie poured two glasses.

As they started eating Torrie asked "So what's going on?"

John replied "What do you mean?"

Torrie answered "You know what I mean. The fact you came in here earlier like a bull in a china shop."

John put his head down and replied "Me and Eve had a massive argument. She didn't want me to work today."

Torrie replied "Well it's your job what does she expect you to do?"

John lifted his head and answered "Exactly."

Torrie carried on "This isn't the first time she has got funny about your job. She needs to understand that you job is demanding and that your life doesn't center on her."

John started to sigh and whispered to himself "To be fair I think the writings on the wall."

He didn't realize that Torrie had heard him. She moved her chair closer and said "What do you mean writings on the wall?"

John was taken by surprise thinking she hadn't heard him.

He hesitated a little before replying "If I'm honest I have been expecting something like this to happen."

Torrie looked at John with understanding eyes. She asked "Whys that?"

John sighed again before replying "Well we have been together for two years today. It was great at the start. It's just the last five months I have wanted something different."

Torrie looked at John confused.

He smiled and said "I will try and explain it better. When you are in comfortable relationship it's great. It's safe, secure and you know what to expect."

Torrie had moved closer without John noticing. He turned around and looked towards Torrie before carrying on talking. He stared into her sky blue eyes before carrying on talking.

"But when you see something that really excites you and gets your pulse racing you can't act on it. You can't do anything about it because it is safer to stay with the comfortable life."

John and Torries eyes locked as John spoke his last sentence. The electricity was growing between them but they quickly turned their heads away from each other.

Torrie pretended to laugh and said "Ok I have had enough of this it's starting to get depressing."

John smiled and said "You're right I'm sorry. Let's finish up dinner and get back to work"

….

Eve reached her arms behind her and zipped up her dress. She looked into the mirror and said "I think I look good enough."

She looked in the mirror at all angles of herself.

She was wearing a long blue dress with small sequins down the side. Her hair was straight and was glistening after being watched with Eve's most expensive shampoo.

She sat down at her dressing table and started to put on her make up. It took about an hour as she did everything to perfection. She applied each part with carefulness. She didn't want to leave anything for john to dislike. She wanted to prove to him just how much she loved him.

She put on her shoes ready to go down and sweep John off his feet.

Eve walked down the stairs and put her handbag over her shoulder. She took one final look in her mirror of the hallway.

She opened the door and felt the gentle breeze on her face.

She looked back at a photo of her and John. He looked back out to the garden.

She felt the breeze again and said….

"I will have my perfect day"

End of Chapter 1

This is a new story that I came up with earlier in the week. I am always on a mission to make sure that every story I write is different.

I hope people like this story.

Take care

Matt


	2. The Price Of Betrayal

(This chapter contains scenes of a mild sexual nature.)

Chapter 2-The Price of Betrayal

The day was coming to an end. The last light of the sunset was disappearing and all that could be seen were bright stars in the sky and the shining white circle that is the moon.

The lovely and beautiful Miss Eve Torres had been driving as the sunset turned to night. She concentrated on her driving but hundreds of questions were whirling around in her head.

"_Is this really a good idea?"_

"_What if John's really busy?"_

"_What if he is still angry with me after earlier?"_

"_What if I don't look attractive enough?"_

She continued to drive thinking and processing. Trying to make this night as perfect for her as possible.

...

About twenty miles away there was the law firm known as Cena and Orton limited. On the top floor of that building was an office where two of the most talented and successful lawyers in the country John Cena and Torrie Wilson were working late on a case that meant there firm could end up as the biggest in the country.

"Here is the rundown of all the points we have to get across." Torrie handed another piece of paper to John.

John read through the papers with an amazed look across his face. He turned to Torrie "Torrie Wilson you really are a genius. The defence is going to stand a chance."

Torrie sat on the clear part of her desk. She straightened up her white blouse and put one leg over the other showing her designer black heels as she had a desirable grin across her face. She took out her jet black hair clip flicked her hair and directed her luscious blue eyes towards John.

She answered "What can I say. I am very good at getting a point across."

John finished reading and looked towards Torrie with a glint in his eye. He moved his wheeled chair right in front of her and said "I can see that you're definitely a woman who gets she wants."

Torrie moved closer to the edge of the desk and whispered "If I want something John I get it."

John shuffled forward in his chair and whispered back "Well that is definitely evident. Your boyfriend must be quite intimidated by you."

Torrie started to sigh but replied "Zack is like a wet fish in more ways than one. I need a man that is on my level."

John looked into Torries eyes to divert the attention away from him moving his chair even closer.

He lowered the tone of his voice and replied "I'm not sure there is a man on this planet that is on your level Miss Wilson."

Torrie tilted her head a little as she let of a quiet giggle. "John calling me Miss Wilson makes me feel like a naughty school girl again."

John laughed a little and replied "I really can't imagine you as a bad girl…. Miss Wilson."

Torrie let out a soft breath as she giggled again "Seriously John stop calling me that and anyway I have had moments in my life where I have been a naughty girl."

John let out a breath as he saw Torries body move slightly towards him. He moved his chair towards the desk so the two of them were practically facing each other. He started to whisper "Well naughty girls can bring trouble….. Miss Wilson."

Torrie moved right to the edge of the desk. John could smell the peach and apple blossom in her hair. John looked directly into her eyes. Torrie looked back at him with a seductive smile on her face.

She whispered "John what are you trying to say?"

John moved his head closer to hers. Torrie closed her eyes slightly as she felt the soft breeze from John's breath.

John could see a seductive sparkle in Torries eyes. His eyes slowly looked her up and down. Her legs were smooth and slightly tanned. His eyes moved to her perfectly proportioned stomach. His eyes continued to move as he noticed the top two buttons of her blouse undone.

The electricity was flowing through John's body. He could feel that something was going to happen. The scent of Torries perfume seemed to be getting stronger.

Torrie could see John's eyes looking her up and down. She looked back as their eyes connected.

John's lips moved towards her. Their lips touched for a split second before John whispered "Some naughty girls are just angels in disguise."

They couldn't help themselves any longer. Torrie fell into Johns arms as the lips touched again. The sensation of passion flowed through them both.

John and Torrie couldn't resist the temptation any longer as they passionately kissed on John's office chair.

...

Eve drove into the car park. She parked the car and turned the inside lights on.

She looked into the rear screen mirror and thought to herself "This won't do."

She went into her handbag to get some raspberry coloured lipstick and applied it to her lips. She looked into the mirror and made a kissing motion with her mouth.

She went to open the door but hesitated. Eve wasn't leaving anything to chance. She took out a bottle of perfume from the glove compartment and sprayed herself.

Eve got one foot out of the door but hesitated again. She rustled through her handbag again and took out some moisturiser. She rubbed her hands so they were soft and smooth.

She used her shoe to shut the car door so her hand wasn't ruined. She auto locked the car before stopping suddenly. Her heart was racing with anticipation. She took a long deep breath before walking to the entrance of the building. She opened the front door and said "I am coming my prince."

…..

Torrie softly moaned as John started to gently kiss her neck. His kisses moved around her neck as he took her suit jacket off.

Torrie pulled herself away from John and got to her feet. John took off his suit jacket and tie as Torrie walked towards her desk.

She turned her hand facing up and using her index finger called John over to her. John kicked his shoes off and slowly walked towards Torrie.

Torrie turned around and seductively slid everything from her desk. Her breath got a little short as John stood behind her putting his arms around her waist. She let out another soft moan as John started to kiss her neck again he whispered while he kissed. "You have made a mess naughty girl."

John gently turned Torrie around. She sat up on the desk on her desk and pulled John closer to her using his collar. She started to undo his shirt buttons and seductively whispered "How can I ever make this right?" before moving her lips to his well-toned chest.

John continued to let Torrie kiss his chest. He put his hands over her breasts and started to pull at the buttons of her blouse to undo them. He lifted her head up and passionately kissed her again. As their mouths melted into each other John used his free hand to pull off Torries blouse and throw it to the ground.

He gently led her down on the desk as the continued to let the electric passion take over them.

….

Eve stood at the elevator. She watched as the numbers counted down from fourteen to one.

The elevator door opened and Eve walked in and pressed the number fourteen.

Eve started to close her eyes and imagine how perfect things used to be with John.

"_Hey my name is Cena, John Cena."_

"_Hi I'm Eve."_

"_And a beautiful Eve it is."_

"_That's very sweet thank you."_

The number on the elevator screen said four.

…..

Torrie moaned "Oh John"

John smiled as he moved his lips from her Torries mouth to her now bare breasts and stomach.

Torries moans got stronger as she felt John's left hand slide up the inside of her right leg. He moved he used both hands to unzip the side of her jet black skirt. He pulled her skirt down to her ankles. As her skirt came down he moved his head to the inside of her thighs and started to kiss her thighs.

Torries moans echoed around the room "That feels so good."

John continued to kiss her thighs as he removed the last bit of clothing she was wearing.

….

Eve smiled as she remembered the first moment she met John.

Her eyes remained closed as she whispered "And a beautiful Eve it is. What a charmer my baby is."

She continued to remember things that made her happy.

_John and Eve danced the final song of the dance. "Unchained melody"_

"_I have had a lovely time with you John"_

"_And I with you. I really didn't thinking this sort of thing would be fun. I was only coming for you company and to keep Sam and Randy happy"_

"_I knew you would like it. I haven't been dancing since my high school prom"_

_Eve rested her head into John's chest._

"_High school prom huh"_

_John gently lifted Eves head and softly kissed Eve as the final note of the song played."_

Eves smile got bigger "Our first kiss."

The ding sound of the elevator hit as the door opened.

…..

Torrie got off the desk and passionately kissed John she gently pushed him down so he was led on the desk.

She climbed up onto the desk and onto his naked body.

John let out a small noise of pleasure as their bodies connected.

John put his hands on each sides of Torries waist. Torries pleasurable sounds go louder with each movement and second.

…..

Eve walked out of the elevator. She knew that John's office was at the far end of the office.

As the sound of her heels echoed in the corridor she closed her eyes again.

"_This house is beautiful John. I'm so glad you chose it."_

"_Well you helped honey anyway…"_

_Eve giggled as John picked her up like a bride._

"_We may not be newlyweds but I'm still going to carry you over the threshold."_

_She giggled again as John walked up the small steps and opened the door._

_He put her down and said "Welcome to our new home."_

_She passionately kissed john as they stood in the hallway._

_She whispered "I love you so much"_

Eve opened her eyes as she was almost at John's offices.

As Eve got closer to the door she heard the sound of a creaking desk. She got to the door but stood two steps back and looked through the clear glass windows. Suddenly she had hearing like a cat.

"Oh John Yes"

"Oh Torrie."

Eve stood there just watching. Neither John nor Torrie knew she was there.

Her tears felt like waterfalls as they ran down her face. She watched as another woman made love to the love of her life.

Eve started to shake as more and more tears rolled down her face. Everything around her got louder and louder.

"Oh Yes John." Torries moans of passion were echoing around Eves ears. She could zone in on the sound of John's passionate breathing.

Eve's eyes hadn't left the two of them. She whispered "Please let this be a nightmare."

She closed her eyes and opened them a split second later. It wasn't a nightmare it was real.

Eve ran down the corridor and straight past the elevator. She stormed through a door and ran as far as her legs could take her down the stairs.

She ran straight past the front desk and out of the door. The security guard shouted after her as she ran away from the building "Miss your Car."

Eve didn't even flinch as thunder roared in the sky.

She ran and ran her shoes came off in a pot hole as she ran through the blustery and stormy rain.

She stopped as the rain and tears filled up her eyes.

She screamed "HOW COULD HE DO THIS."

Eve started to run again. The storm was increasing in the sky but the storm inside Eve's heart was even more thunderous.

Eve ran down a small high street. Small amounts of blood were coming from her feet. An elderly man tried to stop her saying "Are you ok? Are you in trouble?"

She pushed his chest almost knocking the man over. "How could he betray me old man? How could he do it?"

The man watched in startled shock as she continued to run up a small hill. She had no idea where she was going to end up.

About four miles down the road a lorry driver was frantically trying to get his windscreen wipers to work. "Come on. I have six miles and I'm there. As soon as I get past the bridge I will stop and call for help."

Eve approached a bridge that overlooked the city river. She stood over and looked over it. Even though it was a hundred feet down she thought she saw her reflection.

The rage was flowing through her veins.

"How could he do it? Why did he do it? I love him. I love him. I love him. No one else will love him like I do. No one else can give him what I can. I was going to mother his children. I would have been there for him in his dying days. He was everything to me."

"Damn it these damn windscreen wipers. WHOA WHAT THE FUCK"

Eve stood on the lowest bit of the bridge railing where she was still safe. The thunder got at its loudest and shouted….

"DAMN IT I LOVE YOU JOHN CENA"

All of a sudden her anger was replaced with fear.

The extremely large lorry swerved into a massive puddle.

The truck went swerved completely towards the edge of the bridge.

The bright lights glared into Eve's eyes. Everything meaningful in her life flashed before her eyes.

"_Hey my name is Cena, John Cena." "Hi I'm Eve." "And a beautiful Eve it is." "That's very sweet thank you." "I have had a lovely time with you John" "Our First Kiss" "This house is beautiful John. I'm so glad you chose it." "Well you helped honey anyway…" "We may not be newlyweds but I'm still going to carry you over the threshold." "Welcome to our new home." "I love you so much" "It's our anniversary we have been together two years today." "Happy anniversary babe." "Oh John Yes" "Oh Torrie." "Oh Yes John." "How could he do it? Why did he do it? I love him. I love him. I love him. No one else will love him like I do. No one else can give him what I can. I was going to mother his children. I would have been there for him in his dying days. He was everything to me."_

The lorry hit Eve with an uncontrollable force knocking her over the bridge as it swerved through the barriers.

The thunder and lightning got louder as the rain was thrashing. Eves damaged and broken body hit the water. The lorry hit the water and immediately set on fire.

Eve's body was broken and battered. She had one final thought in her mind as her body sank to the bottom of the river.

"DAMN IT I LOVE YOU JOHN CENA"

End of chapter 2

Thank you for all of those who reviewed the first chapter as always very much appreciated.

I hope the sex scene wasn't too smutty. That was very difficult to write.

5 daysssss until wrestlemania suppppppurb.

Here is who I want to win.

Triple h vs Undertaker will be a classic and don't want to choose lol.

Chris Jericho vs CM Punk again potential to be classic but want Jericho.

Eve and Beth

Team Johnny. (Teddy Long annoying me since 2004 lol)

Sheamus

Cody Rhodes because he is the best young superstar in the WWE in my opinion who will be world champion this year.

Randy Orton

And finally the main event. Glad the match is happening been waiting for it for a long time.

Take it easy people

Matt


	3. Isolating The Home

Chapter 3-Isolating the home

One Year had passed since the tragic disappearance of Eve Torres. The police searched for months and months to find her. Her partner John Cena had been investigated and even kept in custody for a little bit trying to find out what exactly had happened to her.

No one could come to a definite conclusion. It was understood that Eve had saw the events in the office and fled with nothing but pure hurt.

Ever since then many people in the town was fond of Eve. They treated John Cena and his new love Torrie Wilson like outcasts. There partner in the law firm was forced to buy out John and Torrie's percentage of the business otherwise it would have gone under completely.

Their life was a complete and utter mess and with every passing day it got worse. But despite everything that had happened despite all the slurs all the hatred towards them they still had each other. Their relationship may have come from lust, lies and deceit, but now it was full of pure love, intimacy, friendship and emotion. All those two needed was each other.

….

The sun was beaming down lighting and heating up the entire town. There was just enough of a gentle breeze to make the day pleasant for all. Small children were running in their shorts and t shirts playing in the sun. Families were sat in the park with nothing to worry about but when the day ends. The roads were virtually empty of cars as people chose to enjoy the lovely weather.

One woman thought it would be a nice day to do her grocery shopping. She arrived at the edge of town ready to run all her errands.

As she stood there a group of three women with pushchairs were walking up the hill.

They brushed past Torrie and muttered "Watch out town skank alert."

Torrie looked back as the three of them sniggered down the road. She flicked her hair and carried on walking into town.

Torrie had her I pod in her ears listening to all her favorite songs. As much as she tried to block out all of the nasty things that people said she still heard some of them.

Torrie walked into the bakery and up to the counter.

She politely said "Hello. Could I please get two crusty loafs, some whole meal rolls, a couple of Chelsea buns for John and some chocolate brownies for me."

The counter assistant collected Torrie's order. He handed her the bag and said "That will eight dollars and fifty cent please unless you will require a bread knife to stab through someone else's heart?"

Torrie just shook her head and handed him a ten dollar note saying "Keep the change."

The assistant opened the till and took out the change and through it to the ground.

He snapped "I don't want anything extra from you."

Torrie tried to remove the emotion from her eyes as she picked up the change.

She politely said "Thank you." Before leaving the shop.

She continued to walk down the street. Every time someone walked past it was a different snide comment.

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Home wrecker"

"Skank"

"Why don't her and her prick of a boyfriend just leave?"

With each comment she turned up her I pod just a little bit louder.

She was startled as a large women walked into her.

Torrie said "Sorry"

The woman slapped Torrie's basket to the ground and said "Have some consideration you stupid cow."

Torrie ignored her and bent down to pick up her things. The women pushed her shoulder and Torrie fell to her back.

The women and the group she was with all started to laugh.

She looked at Torrie and snapped "There we go you are used to being on your back and your boyfriend belongs in the gutter with you."

Torrie didn't say a word. She went to pick up the last loaf of bread but the women kicked it into the road. They all walked away laughing as a small tear started to run down Torrie's face.

She stood up and brushed herself down before walking further into town.

She started to walk past the local café and heard someone shout "Hey Torrie."

She looked over and saw Cody and Layla sat enjoying breakfast. Cody and Layla hadn't blamed John and Torrie like everyone else. There were only a small number of people on their side.

She smiled "Hey guys."

Layla smiled and said "Come sit with us Tor."

Torrie smiled and said "Ok"

Torrie sat down and the three people at the next table moved away.

Torrie was really trying not to let it get to her but she was really struggling.

She motioned towards the waiter and said "May I please get a cappuccino?"

The waiter didn't say anything just walked over to the counter.

Torrie sarcastically said "It's a good job I'm not the mystery shopper in this town."

Cody smiled and asked "So Tor how's it going apart from all the ignorant people in this town?"

Torrie replied "It's all ok. John and I seem to have a lot of time on our hands. John has built the shed and laid down the patio all he needs to do now is build the conservatory. How about you guys are you excited only three months until little Matthew arrives."

Layla smiled and hugged her pregnant stomach and replied "I know I am really nervous. Especially as Cody passed out when we were watching the birthing video."

Cody quickly replied "Well that's just nasty. I didn't want to see that."

Torrie smiled "That is the miracle of life Cody and what are you going to do when Layla gives birth hide behind a curtain?"

Cody answered "No of course not I will be there for my baby and urm my baby. I will just make sure I take a lot of that happy gas."

Layla slapped Cody lightly on the shoulder and said "The gas is for the women darling."

Cody answered "Well the women won't have to look down there."

Layla sarcastically said "Oh no of course not we just have to push a person out of us."

Torrie started to smile at the young couple having a little domestic. She turned around and saw someone cleaning the coffee machine. She watched the waiter pour the dirty water into her coffee cup.

She said "I am going to leave you to it, will speak to you later."

Torrie smiled a little as she watched them arguing.

Torrie didn't want to be in town any longer. She walked really fast back up the hill. When she had got away from town she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her home wasn't too far away from the town Centre so she didn't have far to walk.

She walked to her front gate. She saw that someone had kicked one of the hinges off. She just closed it as best as she could and looked around her front garden.

It was a pure mixture of light and darkness.

There were beautiful flowers planted around the edges and in the center. However people threw rubbish, empty bottles dirty clothes even bones from meat. Sometimes it took John and Torrie hours to clean.

She heard the sound of hammering in the back garden so she walked round the side to the back garden.

She looked down and saw her boyfriend knelt down on the grass wearing only his jeans and a tool belt. His upper body had started to go a little tanned from the sun and the little bit of sweat glistened in the sunlight.

She put her basket down and walked over him. She gently started to rub his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek saying "Hello darling see you have been working hard again."

John turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and said "Well you managed to stay in town for forty five minutes. That has got to be some kind of a record."

Torrie giggled a little and replied "Well I sat with Cody and Layla for a bit."

John pretended to look stern "Well that's cheating lady."

Torrie innocently put her chin on her shoulder and said "Sorry baby."

John smiled, picked her up by her waist and spun her around by her waist.

She giggled saying "John your making me giddy stop."

He put her down and softly kissed her again.

She smiled sweetly and said "I have to say you are in a good mood."

John replied "Why wouldn't I be I have a gorgeous girlfriend and now I have a job as well."

Torrie screamed with excitement "Oh my god you got the job that's amazing."

John replied "Yeah they saw the pictures the loved what they saw so I can work from home and they will pick everything up from here. I am officially a carpenter. It's a bit different to being a lawyer but I don't mind."

Torrie hugged him tightly and said "John I'm so happy. I knew they would love your work. Not us much as I love you though."

John smiled "I love you too Torrie. This is my first assignment. I have to make this picnic table."

Torrie jumped a little and said "Ohh ok then. I will go and make you some lemonade and bring out some Chelsea buns."

John put his tools down again and hugged Torrie "Chelsea buns. You truly are an angel from heaven."

Torrie smiled and walked back into the house. She put her shopping in the kitchen and walked to the front of the house.

Torrie bent down and picked up a pile of mail to read through. She sat on the stairs going through the junk. She suddenly came to a red envelope.

Torrie thought to herself "I wonder what this is?"

She opened it up and it was a card. It had a red rose on the front between two weltering thorns.

Torrie opened the card and read the French style writing but it was in English.

To the happy couple

Happy anniversary

Hope you have the perfect day.

Torrie smiled a little and said "That was nice I wonder who it is from?"

She sorted through a little more junk and found another red envelope.

This one was addressed to John but John hated going through post so Torrie opened it.

It was another card. This time on the front there was a weltered rose in between two flourishing thorns.

Torrie was extremely confused.

She opened up the card and read the words inside.

To Mr. John Cena

Sorry to hear of you loss

You must be full of devastation

Torrie was startled John entered the room saying "Where is my Chelsea buns then darling my

Torrie was very confused "I'm really sorry John. I got distracted by these strange cards."

She handed the two cards to John. He looked at them both with the same face of confusement as Torrie.

He put them down on the table and said "The anniversary one will be from Cody and Layla. After all they did find us asleep on the desk the next morning. The other one is probably one of the sick bastards in this town trying to be smart."

Torrie nervously replied "The cards are so similar though."

John replied in a reassuring voice "Don't let it get to you Torrie. Come on let's sit down with a coffee and our cakes and watch some rubbish day time tele."

Torrie smiled as she looked into the eyes of John. She went into the kitchen and put the cakes on a plate and prepared the cups of coffee. She brought the tray in and placed it on the table.

She sat next to John and nestled her head into his chest. John switched on the television onto the cooking channel.

"_No what you need to do here is just add a little bit of oil to pan."_

"_You place the diced pieces of lamb in the pan and fry gently."_

Suddenly both John and Torrie jumped as something appeared.

A screaming skull appeared on the screen shouting "VENGEANCE."

The skull had small amounts of hair and little bits of blood around its seemingly battered bones.

"_Once you have the lamb frying nicely then I recommend adding the smallest amount of garlic and a pinch of salt."_

Torrie was shaking a little and asked "What the hell was that?"

John replied "Very bad advertising in a cooking show."

Torrie moved in tightly to John's chest.

John and Torrie's life was just beginning to seem normal in amongst all of the hatred. The image on the screen had scared them.

If only they knew.

The worst was yet to come.

End of chapter 3

I'm really sorry if people are disappointed with that chapter. I needed to ease myself back into the story. Have lost a bit of confidence with my stories so trying to build my ego.

Thank you for the lovely reviews always appreciated.

As always would like to recommend my story broken dreams of evil.

Also I am writing a two parted one shot called the journey of love. Hope people can take a look.

Chapter 4 preview- What more strange pheromones do John and Torrie have to deal with and is there a real possibility that Eve survived.

Take it easy and bye bye


	4. Chapter 4Let The Games Begin

Chapter 4- Let the games begin

It took John and Torrie a little while to compose themselves. The image that appeared on their television screen was very unnerving.

Torrie rested her head close to John's chest. She softly whispered into his chest "John that was so scary"

John started to stroke the back of Torrie's head trying to calm her down from the ghastly sight that she just saw. John held onto her tightly as he started to talk.

He softly spoke "I'm sure it was just someone at the network just trying to be smart. They are probably getting fired as we speak."

As John held Torrie's head close to him he felt a small tear of terror fall on his arm. She was shaking a little as she held tight to his muscular body.

Torrie answered "It's not just what happened on the TV. It is those cards as well. It is a year to the day that you and I got together."

John softly let go of Torrie and replied "So that realization is making you upset? Wow I feel really loved now."

Torrie quickly answered "No you didn't let me finish. It is also a year to the day that Eve disappeared."

John turned away and snapped "You know I don't like her name mentioned"

Torrie replied "That's right you don't, but everyone else remembers and that is why we are outcasts in our own town."

John swatted a cup from a coffee table and snapped "You think I don't remember Torrie. You think that I think every day that whatever has happened to her is because of us. The fact of the matter is Torrie the writing was on the wall with that relationship one because it was going nowhere and two because my heart was always somewhere else I.E with you. Someone in this town is just playing a sick joke and we will ignore it just like we do with everything else."

Torrie went to answer back but John gently took a hold of her arms and spun her around and passionately kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss that they had since they first got together in the office one year to the day.

Their lips eventually separated leaving both of them breathless. John took a couple of deep breaths and said "I suppose I had better get back outside.

He looked at Torrie who was still struggling a little for breath she had a seductive look across her face. She pulled him to the ground by his belt and sat on top of him. She passionately kissed him again before saying "That can wait you are all mine."

As Torrie started to seductively kiss John's well-proportioned chest he took a quick glance to the kitchen window.

A look of confusement came across his face as he saw a blood red owl staring at him. Its eyes had a dark black middle. Its feathers were torn and shredded and its claws were long and sharp. John blinked and looked again and the owl was gone.

Torrie softly put her hands on his face and pulled him towards her saying "I want all you attention on me."

John smiled and ignored what he just saw as he kissed the side of Torrie's neck listening to her pleasurable moans. They continued to passionately kiss and their bodies melted into each other as they started to make love on the front room floor.

…

John gently moved to the edge of the bed and put on his boxers. He suddenly felt the warmth of Torrie's naked body touch his back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder placing her hands on his chest

She kissed the side of his cheek and said "That was an amazing few hours."

John started to laugh "That's exactly what a guy wants to hear."

Torrie playfully slapped him on the shoulder and replied "I really do love you John."

John softly placed his hands on hers and replied "I love you more than you could possibly know."

Torrie leaned over his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She let go of John and walked over to her draw to get a new bra and underwear to wear. Once she and John were fully clothed she re-did her makeup and sat next to John as he put his shorts and shoes on but not a top as it was still sweltering hot.

She gently touched his hand and said "I have an idea. Why don't we have a BBQ? It's a beautiful day would be a shame to waste it."

John smiled as he did up his shoelaces "A bbq sounds lovely Torrie. You are forgetting one thing everyone in this town hates us."

Torrie laughed as she stood up. She replied "No I don't mean for any of those idiots. I thought maybe Cody, Layla and maybe Layla."

John answered "Oh right. Ok that sounds like it could be fun."

Torrie smiled and said "Thanks babe."

She went to her handbag and took out her phone and started to make a call "Hey Lay. Me and John going to do a bbq….. Well of course you and Cody can come and can you give Randy a call too….. Cheers thank you and could you get Randy and Cody to pick up some food and drink and we will give you the money…Well if they make you carry anything they will have me to deal with. Ok that sounds good see you in a bit. Bye darling."

Torrie turned around and saw John with a pretend stern look across his face. She pretended to look sweet and innocent and replied "What is it baby?"

John walked closer to her and grinned. He replied "That was very clever of you Torrie."

Torrie turned away and sweetly said "I have no idea what you are talking about John."

John smiled and started to walk away he smiled again and said "Oh Torrie could you meet Layla at the supermarket to make sure they get the right meat."

Torrie replied "Well urm I am sure…"

John hugged his girlfriend and replied "its ok I know how much you hate the supermarket. Just I liked your little plan so you didn't have to go."

Torrie slapped John's shoulder and said "Just go and tidy up your work things and stop teasing me."

John pretended to giggle like a girl and skip out of the room. Torrie laughed and started to comb her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and said "Torrie you are in love with an idiot." She smiled as she continued to comb her hair. She picked up a picture of them both stood together outside the Washington monument kissing. She spoke again "But he is my idiot and I wouldn't have him any other way." She looked down and started to sing as she combed the back of her long blonde hair.

A dark shadow came across the mirror as her eyes were looking to the floor. Suddenly the shadow expanded across the mirror making the mirror completely black. Torrie continued to sing as the shadow from the mirror spread across her makeup and mirror table. The sound of Torrie's voice was fuelling the black shadow to spread around the room. The shadow disappeared as Torrie's voice went silent.

She looked up and took one final look at herself in the mirror. Before turning away and walking out of the room. As the bedroom door shut a rotted and bloody veined hand reached out of the mirror crushed the picture of John and Torrie to nothing but dust.

…..

Torrie came downstairs and went out into the back garden. She saw John lifting two bags of coal on his shoulder over to the bbq. Torrie walked over to John and saw that he was running water into the plastic but large swimming pool that they had in the back garden.

She asked "John why are you running the pool?"

John replied "Well it is so hot I thought why not. I have text the others and told them to bring swimming stuff and a change of clothes."

Torrie smiled "Oh ok, but if Layla gives birth in there I am holding you responsible."

John laughed and answered "She has three months yet she won't give birth." He turned away and whispered "I really do hope not."

Torrie smiled and said "Ok I will go and get my bikini on then. I think I hear their car outside."

Torrie ran inside to put her bikini on. John put some coal onto the bbq and lit it so it started burning. He heard the sound of his front gate opening, followed by footsteps coming into the garden.

John turned to see Randy, Cody and the pregnant Layla stood before him. John walked over and shook Randy's hand and said "Hey guy's glad you could come."

Randy went to talk but Cody interrupted him saying "Are you kidding? Of course we were coming decent food, cold beverages, swimming and a …"

Cody suddenly went silent as he saw Torrie walk out the back door. She was wearing nothing but a two piece metallic blue bikini.

Cody finished his sentence "and a really sexy hot looking women in a bikini"

Torrie started to laugh as Cody didn't take his eyes off her. Cody blinked his eyes as he saw Layla step out in front of him.

She sarcastically smiled and said "Hey there. I'm Layla. You know your girlfriend the love of your life the girl who is carrying your baby."

Cody felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw John stood there holding a pair of red hot tongs. John smiled at Cody making him extremely nervous. John walked closer and said "Hey there I'm John. I am the boyfriend of that, and I quote really sexy hot looking women in a bikini and if you don't stop staring this tongs will be used for cooking meat of a different order."

Cody put his head down and looked to the ground "Hey Torrie nice to see you again. So I can get changed in here right." He glanced back at John scared, took Laylas hand and walked into the house."

Torrie started to giggle "Aww bless him."

Randy took his shoes, socks t shirt off. He took a can of lager out of the cool box and placed it on his chest to cool himself down a little. He gave John a can and pulled out a bottle of wine for Torrie and Layla to drink.

John, Randy and Torrie sat down and started to talk. John asked "So how are things at the firm?"

Randy ripped open the plastic so he could put some burger rolls on a plate. He replied "To put it bluntly fucking ridicules'. In the last year I have hired and fired like twenty lawyers. With Layla on maternity leave the only one I can rely on is Cody."

The three of them laughed as Torrie said "Well that's promising."

Randy laughed and answered "Yeah exactly, but enough of work I am here to eat lots of food, get drunk and have a good time with my friends."

John lifted his can and hit it against Randy's. Some of the lager fizzed out and went over the chests of John and Randy making their bodies glisten in the hot beaming sunlight.

John laughed and said "Amen to that."

The three of them looked towards the house as they saw Layla come out of the door. Even though she was pregnant she still wanted to have a good time. She was wearing a golden two piece bikini that shined in the sun.

Torrie cheered and said "That's my girl Lay. You're a natural pregnant women and not afraid to show it."

Layla smiled and replied "Aww thanks Tor. I must apologise for what you are about to see."

The three of them looked at her confused until the saw a figure appear next to her. John continued to look and said "Oh my god."

Cody was stood there wearing a pair of purple and green swimming shorts. He had covered himself with oil so much that the sun was shining off him and lighting up a shady part of the garden.

Randy shouted "Cody you look like a greased up Barney the dinosaur."

Cody replied "What are you all staring at? I really want to enjoy the sun."

John followed on "Cody with that much oil on in half an hour you are going to look like the sun."

Cody answered "Well I don't care. Swimming pool here I come."

He handed Layla her bag and started to run towards the swimming pool at the end of the garden. Just as he was getting to the swimming pool he tripped over the hose and went face first into the side of the swimming pool.

Randy and John started to roar with laughter. Torrie laughed and walked over to stand with Layla

Cody started to whine "Ouch I think I chipped a tooth."

John laughed and said "If you would have hit the pool with your teeth then it would have popped you idiot."

Cody held his mouth and whined "Gee thank you for the sympathy."

Layla pretended to sound concerned "Baby are you ok?"

Cody answered back "No my mouth is killing."

Layla just ignored what he said and replied "Aww that's great darling."

Cody held his arms to his side as if to say "I'm hurt don't you care" But Layla just smiled and turned back to Torrie.

Torrie put her hand on Laylas shoulder and said "That's the father of your baby."

Layla rolled her eyes and softly said "Yay me."

Randy walked over to Cody and helped him to his feet. He handed him the first quarter pounder that John had cooked and said "He you go you lummucks have some food."

Cody took a bite out of the burger and closed his eyes "Now that is tasty.

Torrie and Layla both walked over to the bbq as john started to cook through the first few things. John and Randy were both doing the cooking as the bbq was really large. Layla looked at both their muscular bodies shining in the sun. They both tipped a little bit of lager on their chest to cool down again.

Layla turned to Cody. Ok so there are three guys here. There are two rump steaks of men sweating and cooking in the sun and the one that I am in love with is the spare rib over there."

Cody looked up with the last mouthful of his burger in his cheeks. He said "What?" as some of the roll fell from his mouth to the floor.

Layla sat down on the folding chair "Lucky me."

Torrie sat down next to Layla as they enjoyed a glass of wine. Even though Layla was pregnant she had allowed herself to drink once a month and had been disciplined with the rule she gave herself.

Cody, John and Randy all opened another can of lager and downed it in one go in the typical man drinking game fashioned. Randy finished first, John a second after and Cody started to cough and spill half his drink on the floor.

The other four all laughed as Cody coughed before drinking the rest of his can.

Layla turned to Torrie and said "Tor do you mind rubbing this lotion on me. It is really hard to reach parts of my body with a person in my stomach."

A huge smile came across Cody's face and his body just froze with happiness. John and Randy both looked at him and pushed him into the pool.

Cody stuck his head over the side and looked over to the grass where Layla had led on her side. Torrie started to gently massage the oil into Laylas soft skin.

Cody looked like he was about to hyperventilate in the pool. John and Randy were both looking at Layla and Torrie. All three of the guys had massive grins on their faces.

Layla and Torrie saw that the three of them were watching. They started to tease them.

Torrie pretended to be seductive and said "Layla you skin is so soft."

Layla let out a pleasurable soft moan "Torrie that feels so good."

Cody continued to watch and said "I think I'm in heaven."

John just let out one solitary word "Damn"

Randy spoke with a smile across his face and rhymed "Pregnant or not that is hot."

Layla and Torrie both sat up with a teasing look on their face. Torrie whispered to her watch this.

Torrie moved her lips close to Laylas. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the three guys.

Cody had fallen forward out of the pool and Randy and John had slowly been taking steps towards them.

Layla and Torrie suddenly looked back at the three of them with stern looks across their faces.

Torrie jokingly snapped "You guys are pathetic." Layla and Torrie both smiled as they stood up and got some salad on their plates.

Cody climbed back into the pool looking like he was about to cry. Torrie went to hug John but he jokingly moved away. Cody sat up in the pool as Layla blew him a kiss. Cody said "I don't think there is going to be a better image in my head. "

Randy looked at them both and said "I tell you what you two are your just evil."

Torrie stood in front of Randy, and Layla stood behind Torrie and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Cody said "Excuse me I'm back off to heaven." as he fell back into the pool.

John handed a plate of bbq chicken to Torrie and said "Well now you have made me and Randy look like a couple of perverts shall we eat."

Cody looked up out of the pool "Hold on what about me?"

Randy answered "You already were."

Cody replied "Oh thank you. Can you at least turn the hose on so I can re fill the pool?"

John walked over to the outside tap and started to run the water. Cody started to go to the other side of the pool so that he wasn't by the hose.

Cody closed his eyes and cupped his hands together so that he could throw water at his face. As he put his hands into the water he felt a gooey, slimy feeling in his hands. Cody opened his eyes and saw his cupped hands were not full of water.

They were full of worms.

Cody jumped out of the pool shouting "WHAT THE FUCK."

He shook the worms off his hands back into the pool. The others all ran towards the pool to see what Cody was shouting about.

Randy stood behind Cody and said "What are you complaining about n…. John why is your pool filling with worms?"

Torrie screamed "OH MY GOD." She ran over to the house and turned the tap off before running back and holding onto Johns arm.

Layla looked in John and Randy's direction and snapped "If that was a prank you need to draw the line somewhere."

John replied with a concerned voice "That was nothing to do with us."

The pool was almost full to the brim with the worms. Layla and Torrie both held on to their respective boyfriends as Randy stood in the middle.

John answered "I think we should call it a day."

Suddenly the girls screamed as they heard thunder in the sky. In a split ten seconds the sky turned from a light sky blue to grey clouds. Rain started to lash down soaking everything. The five of them collected what they could and ran back into the house.

The five of them stood together sheltered at the back of the house.

Torrie turned to John and said "How can the weather change that quickly."

Suddenly the girls screamed again as a bolt of lightning came into the garden setting the pool of worms on fire.

The flames rose up and created an image of a burning rose.

The five of them looked on terrified and confused.

Night had fallen and the rules were changing.

End of Chapter 4

As always thank you very much for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them.

I have a list of some new ideas for stories on my profile. If you haven't already it would be awesome if you could take a look.

Anyway hope everyone is well.

Take it easy and Take care


	5. Chapter 5A fearful night

Chapter 5- A fearful night

The five of them stood in confusement as the rain and thunder came down outside.

Torrie clung to John as he moved closer to the window watching the fire inside the pool slowly die down in the rain. Torrie softly rested her head on John's arm and whispered "You can't say that is the town playing pranks."

Randy stood with Cody and Layla looking outside the window as the storm got more and more intense. Randy said "Well getting home should be fun tonight."

Layla quickly shouted "You can't go home in that. Torrie is it ok for us to stay here tonight? I don't want the baby out in that."

Torrie turned around and replied "Of course that's fine." Layla was looking very scared. Torrie came up to her and hugged her. Both of them were extremely scared. Randy walked over to stand with John. Randy said "Even I'm a bit concerned about this."

John replied "What's concerning me is Cody hasn't said a word since we came inside."

John and Randy walked over to Cody who had sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. John put his hand on Cody's shoulder and said "Hey buddy what's up?"

Cody looked up at them both with a terrified look across his face. He looked at both John and Randy; his eyes rolled a little as he coughed slightly as his voice went a little deeper. "Were not alone in this house."

Randy laughed and answered "I'm sorry Cody you really need to stop watching those supernatural, sci-fi programs. They are starting to brainwash you."

Cody snapped back "No I have always believed in the afterlife and that is why I watch those shows and I am telling you there is another force in this house right now."

Torrie had her arm over Laylas shoulder. She said "Cody we are all scared enough just keep your stupid theories to yourself."

Cody said "Fine." Before going out to the kitchen and grabbing a lager.

Layla followed him out trying to comfort her boyfriend. John came back over to Torrie and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as she heard the sound of John's heartbeat. She whispered "I hope Cody isn't right."

…..

A couple of hours had passed. The five of them had been sat in the front room, just warming up by the fire. Randy had been reading the newspaper for ages.

Torrie and John were led together on the floor by the fire. The two of them sat up and looked around. Randy looked up from his newspaper and said "Finally someone's awake" before lifting the newspaper in front of his face.

John shook his head as he softly kissed Torrie. She nestled her head into his glistening chest. The two of them looked over and saw Cody and Layla curled up asleep together on the sofa.

Torrie had a sweet smile across her face. She looked up at John and said "Those two really are so cute."

John looked at Torrie in a pretend confused way and laughed "How do you expect me to answer that?"

Torrie laughed and gently slapped John on the arm "I mean they are really happy. They're going to be a family."

John smiled and answered "Yes they are. It is quite lovely to see."

Torrie suddenly had a glint in her eye. She gently put her hands on John's face and looked into his blue eyes. "I think you would make a wonderful father."

Randy lifted coughed from behind his newspaper "Suttlle hint."

John softly kissed Torrie. As she closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers he whispered "I think you would make an even better mother."

Torrie jumped as a bin lid crashed against the window. She held her hand on her chest in shock "That wind is really strong, and it's starting to get cold."

Randy looked up again "That's because you are still wearing nothing but a bikini."

John laughed and replied "He's got a point."

Torrie answered "Alright I'm going to have a bath and get dressed. Be good boys."

She passionately kissed John and headed up stairs.

John got some breath back and said "I'm a lucky man."

Randy answered "Yes you are. Now stop looking so gooey eyed and lets have a beer."

John laughed and said "Amen to that."

….

Torrie walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on to run her bath. Torrie started to sing as she wiped the makeup from her face. She looked down and saw that the bath was almost full up. She turned the taps off and walked to her bedroom to get her clothes.

There was an echo in the bathroom as the creaking sounds of the taps turned back around and the water ran again.

Torrie came back with her clothes over her arms.

She looked at the taps and muttered "I swear I turned them off. " She turned the taps back around tightly and put her clothes over the sink. She went to get into the bath and said "Oh crap forgot my bra. Don't want to give those guys a treat. These are for John's eyes only."

She walked back out of the room again.

The taps creaked even louder as they turned again. The water started to run again. Torrie came back into the bathroom and looked at the running water.

She snapped "Oh for crying out loud."

She leaned over and started to twist the taps again. She twisted them off but the water still ran.

"What the hell come on?"

She tried and tried but the water was still running and getting close the brim of the bath. Torrie stood up suddenly as the light started to flicker. Torrie started to shake knowing that this wasn't normal. She turned away from the bath and went to walk out of the room.

She screamed as silhouette like shadow appeared on the bathroom mirror.

John looked up as he heard the scream "Torrie"

Torrie frantically tried to open the door but she had locked it. Suddenly a force pulled Torrie back into the bath.

Torrie's hands and legs tried to struggle but her head was being kept below water. She could feel the pressure of something keeping her head below the water. Torrie kept trying to struggle but the pressure was too strong. As Torrie's strength and energy disappeared her eyes started to close. Just as her eyes were drifting shut she heard the sound of laughing. The last thing that Torrie heard was the laughing voice saying "Tick tock, tick tock Cinderella will go to the ball."

John frantically ran up the stairs. He banged on the bath room door shouting "Torrie open the door. Cody, Layla and Randy stood on the stairs.

John stepped back and gave the door one huge kick smashing it open. He frantically said "Oh my god." As he saw Torrie led motionless in the bath. he turned the taps off and pulled her out of the bath and to the floor.

John held Torrie on his legs. He pulled her close to him to check her breath. He looked up at the others. "She isn't breathing."

Tears started to fall down Laylas face as she leaned her head on Cody's shoulder.

John softly put Torrie back on the ground. He opened her mouth and gave her as much breath as he possibly could. John took his lips away and lifted Torrie up as she coughed water out of her body.

John kissed her again so her breathing started to get more regular. She opened her eyes and looked up to John.

Torrie started to shake with fear and coldness. Randy handed john a dry towel. He wrapped it around Torrie and held her close to his chest. Torrie was shivering as John held her tight to his body. Torrie's eyes was still flickering a little as John tried to warm up her body. John softly spoke "Come on baby, please be ok."

A sense of relief flowed through John's body as he felt Torrie's hand tightly grip to his.

John had a tear in his eye. As he looked into Torrie's emerald green eyes he said "I thought I'd lost you."

The five of them jumped as the thunder sounded like a nuclear bomb.

John held Torrie as she weakly got to her feet. Layla hugged Torrie as Cody and Randy helped John to his feet. Suddenly the four taps turned on again. The five of them looked on in fear as the mirror started to loudly crack down the middle. Torrie and Layla clung onto the boyfriend's as they watched the mirror crack like the ground in an earthquake.

Torrie and Layla both screamed as the saw blood coming out from through the cracks. John, Randy and Cody all jumped as the bathroom blew and the bits of the bulb fell to the ground. Both John and Cody leaned over their girlfriends to protect them from the hot bulb pieces falling to the ground.

The five of them quickly went out of the bathroom and shut the door. They frantically ran into John and Torrie's bedroom. Layla and Torrie sat on the bed hugging each other as the other three stood by the door.

Randy and John both looked towards Cody.

John sternly said "Cody you need to tell us exactly what you meant by there is another force in this house."

The other four all looked at Cody waiting for answers.

End of Chapter 5

I know that was a short chapter but there is a lot that I am doing in the next chapter lol.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews very much appreciated as always.

Take it easy and bye.


	6. Chapter 6Lightning terror

Chapter 6-Lightning terror

Cody nervously started to shuffle away from the others. He didn't like being the center of attention it made him cringe inside.

He stuttered a little before replying "I...I...I don't really know that much about it."

John and Randy moved closer to Cody with a purpose. Everyone was extremely scared and shaken up by the events of that fearful night.

They stood either side of Cody so he couldn't back away any further. John looked Cody square in the eyes and said "Cody this is serious you have to tell us what you meant."

Cody stuttered again "Well to be honest I…."

Randy snapped "NOW CODY"

Layla ran over and stood by Cody. She softly rested her head on his arm and glared at Randy. She snapped "Just because you are scared don't take it out on Cody. Were all scared and need to stay calm."

Randy snapped again "Stay calm. Stay calm are you kidding me Torrie was almost drowned and you want us to stay calm just how stupid are you."

Cody aggressively pushed Randy in the chest "Do not talk to her like that."

Randy arrogantly answered "Or what."

Cody went to step forward again but John stood in the middle of them. Layla walked away and sat with a still shaking Torrie.

John assertively spoke to both of them "Just stop it both of you. This isn't helping anyone. Cody we are not putting pressure on you but you are the only one who even has the slightest clue about what is going on here."

Cody and Randy backed down. Cody turned and looked at the wall before turning back around and looking at the others.

He slowly started to speak "It's something that I have felt since I was a kid. I first noticed it when I was like eleven. We had just moved into a new house. It had taken ages to move in and get unpacked and Dustin had been doing my head in all day. The last straw was when he broke my Sgt Slaughter action figure."

Randy butted in "Is this going anywhere?"

Layla slapped Randy hard on the arm.

Cody looked back towards them with a feared look across his face. Torrie pointed at Cody to John. He was starting to shake just slightly but visible to see.

Torrie whispered "This story is really getting to him."

I couldn't take it anymore so I sneaked out of the backdoor and ran away. I had no idea what I was doing just all of the uncertainty and that idiot of a brother was enough. I remember it was a freezing cold night…."

"_Stupid Dustin, breaking my toys. Stupid Mom and Dad making me move away from all my friends. I miss Ted and Drew and Wade and Maria. I would have stayed there and lived in the shed no one would have known."_

"I don't think I had realized how far I had walked. I had been muttering and ranting to myself so much I didn't even know where I was. I was starting to shiver with the cold. All I was wearing was my jeans and a sweater. I didn't really think it through. I had turned down some kind of path. There were trees both side and they were swaying loads in the wind….."

"_Where on earth am I? I don't remember coming down here. I need to go home now. Maybe they will all say sorry."_

"I frantically tried to run back in the direction I thought I came but I just ran further into trouble. I suddenly stopped as I saw; it must have been a twenty foot rusty gate. Most normal people would have walked away but I was scared and stupid….."

"_This must be the way back to town."_

"I walked through the gate. There were some large bushes as I opened the gate. As soon as I walked through the gate I knew something wasn't right."

"_What's that noise?" Oh no. It's Dad. I am going to be in so much trouble if they have followed me I need to hide."_

I ran through the bushes to the other side. On the other side there was a small little forest. I saw a large oak tree with a hole in the bottom. I ran towards it."

"_This is perfect. Ooh I can use the flat piece of wood to cover the hole so I am not seen."_

"What happened next will live with me for the rest of my life. I stashed myself in the hole and used the big piece of wood to hide myself. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I knew I would be in so much trouble if Dad found me. I leaned further and further back in the hole. I saw a flash of light approaching where I was hiding. I was shaking with fear. The light came closer and closer and closer. Tears started to run down my face. "

"_Please don't find me, please don't find me."_

"Suddenly everything turned to darkness again. I was so confused and scared. I cowered in my little hole trying to think of the best moment to come out."

"_This is so scary I just want to go home."_

"_CODDDY"_

"I screamed with terror is this disgusting face appeared next to me. It was frothing from the mouth and blood was coming from its eyes. I pushed through the hole and ran away as fast as I could. I ended up in the town four miles away. They called my parents and I was taken home. Ever since then it is like I have been haunted. We went on a school trip and saw some of the horrific places where the Nazis tortured the Jewish. There were thousands. My friends laughed as I was crying and shaking but they didn't know what I was seeing. Every new house, every museum I see these people. These lost souls who feel they have unfinished business. I hate it so much, and the same thing is happening again. I sense the presence and then before long they will come to me."

The others all looked confused. Layla comforted Cody as he cried into her shoulder. It was like a demon that was consuming Cody's life.

Torrie came and sat on the other side of Cody. Even though she was still terrified and scared at what had happened to her she saw just how upset and traumatized Cody was. She softly spoke "That is horrible. Hasn't anyone been able to help you or do anything for you?"

Cody sobbed "I told my teacher once and they tried to admit me into a mental hospital so I have never spoken of it until today."

John and Randy both stared at Cody. "But you watch all of those programs surely that can't help."

Cody replied "I watch them to try and find a way of stopping it."

John and Randy both stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

John asked "So is he talking total and utter BS or are we in a haunted house?"

Randy shook his head and answered "Well if it is a load of rubbish then that is one very messed up friend we have there, but I think he is telling the truth."

They both walked back to Cody. John said "Ok Cody. Is it the house that is giving of a presence because if it is we are going to brave the weather and go to Randy's? There is no way I am risking anything happening to us especially Torrie and Layla."

The others all started collecting their things before Cody shouted "STOP"

The others all looked at him confused and concerned.

John said "What is it?"

Cody rubbed his eyes as he continued to shake with fear. He slowly answered "It's not the house."

The others all stood together. Randy was getting very irritable "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Cody lowered his voice even further "It's not the house. It's John and Torrie."

Torrie started to tremble and timidly answered "What?"

John snapped "Come on Cody this is getting ridicules now. I bought the whole haunted thing but scaring Torrie even further is just out of order."

Cody started to try and plead "You have to believe me John. Whatever and whoever it is around doing these things has a pure hatred for you two."

John's rage rose and rose as Cody talked. He aggressively pushed Cody into the wall.

Layla screamed "Leave him alone."

John grabbed Cody by the throat and aggressively got in his face. Cody looked up at John with a fearful look across his face.

John spoke with a deep voice "If you say one more thing about you stupid, pathetic, half-witted little theories I swear I will…."

John and the others started to look towards the ceiling. The light started to flicker on and then off. Randy looked towards the light switch and saw it clicking.

Torrie and Layla both jumped as the loud sound of thunder. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the bedroom window open. The torrential rain started coming through the open window. A small puddle started to appear on the floor.

Randy ran over to try and shut the window. He started to shout "I can't get it to shut."

Layla and Torrie screamed "RANDY" as a bolt of lightning shot down setting a branch of the outside tree on fire. Small little embers shot through the window and set the sleeve of Randy's shirt on fire. The flames started to rise up his sleeve. He frantically took his shirt off and threw it out the window into the rain. As his arm was out of the window the wind slammed the window into Randy's bare arm.

Randy yelped in agony as Cody and John frantically pulled his arm out of the shut window. Randy fell to the ground holding his red raw arm. Layla and Torrie quickly ran to Randy's aid as John and Cody stood in shock looking at the window.

Cody looked down at the puddle that was on the floor. He pointed to the puddle as it slowly started turning from water to blood. A small hole appeared in the wall as blood started to slowly trickle down.

John looked to Cody and said "What the hell is going on?"

They suddenly heard an excessive sound of banging and crashing from the kitchen downstairs. The girls started to scream as Randy painfully held his arm. Cody and John quickly ran downstairs and through the front room.

John tried to open the kitchen door but it was jammed shut. John stood back and kicked the kitchen door open and stormed into the room.

Cody quickly pulled John to the floor as he saw the horror that was before them.

John and Cody looked up from the ground and saw everything from the kitchen rotating in midair. Sauce pans, plates, knives, forks, cups all of them were spinning like a whirlpool inside the kitchen of John and Torrie.

Cody and John crawled back out of the kitchen and looked up towards strange phenomenon that was before them.

Torrie and Layla had helped Randy down stairs. The three of them knelt down with John and Cody staring up at the whirling utensils in front of them.

Torrie held herself close to John. Tears of fear were falling down her face. Cody put his arm around Layla as she held her hands on her pregnant stomach.

They couldn't help but continue to stare.

Torrie nervously said "John I am so scared."

Layla held onto Cody and said "We all are this is terrifying."

John said "I don't know what this is."

They all jumped as John's diary fell in front of them all. The pages started to flick open until it stopped onto that days date. The year ink of the year started to run and change to the numbers of the year before.

Torrie cried "I'm so scared."

John suddenly stood up and shouted towards the whirling kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WAN?"

Suddenly the whirling started to speed up. The pans and pots dropped to the ground leaving nothing but knives spinning in the air. The knifes started forming into a word. The all of them stood up with John as they looked on at the word that was being formed.

"E"

"EV"

"EVE"

Torrie screamed with fear as she saw the writing. John's face froze as he stared at the word written with knives.

Randy staggered forward in front of everyone and held his arms. "You stupid bitch Eve. You are dead Eve. Let it go. John never loved you he always loved Torrie. Why can't you just rot with the worms?"

Randy smiled as the knives started to fall to the ground.

All of a sudden in a lightning quick fashion the knives all came together and shot straight into Randy's body. He fell to the ground as the others all started to scream.

His blood started to stream towards the wall. Torrie and Layla continued screaming as more writing streamed on the wall with Randy's blood.

The blood read…

"John Cena you will be mine."

End of chapter 6

Thank you for all the great reviews very much appreciated.

Sorry the chapters have been a little smaller I seem to be using this story as a warm up for my other story I don't know why it seems to be that way because I like writing both of them lol.

I have a new kitten lol. Got a video and some pics on my twitter lol Little Rhodie.

Cody Rhodes has qualified for money in the bank. I was so concerned he wasn't going to when that idiot otunga got pinned but hopefully now he will go on to win it.

Anyway hope everyone is well.

Take it easy

Matt


	7. Chapter 7The Bite of Jealously

Chapter 7-The Bite of Jealously

Layla and Torrie continued to scream. John shouted "We have to get out of here."

They all ran towards the door but the doors slammed shut. Layla and Torrie clung to Cody and John in pure fear. John moved forward to kick the door but Torrie quickly pulled him back.

The four of them moved into the center of the room. They all watched in terror at what was going on around them.

Vines and Ivy started to stream through the walls and cover the windows and doors leaving no escape.

Torrie screamed with tears running down her face "John what are we going to do."

John saw a small piece of the window still showing. He went to reach for it but a large Venus fly trap almost snapped his hand off.

Laylas tears fell to the ground. She sobbed "I'm not going to see my baby."

Cody held Layla tightly to her. The noise in the room was getting louder and louder. Torrie screamed again as the sofa smashed past her towards the wall. The four of them huddled together on the rug in the middle of the room. They knelt down together and moved closer together.

Cody tried to shout into Laylas ear "I love you." Layla shouted back "I always love you too Cody until the end even if that is now."

Torrie held john's hand close to her too "John I love you so much."

John kissed the side of Torrie's face through the world wind. "Torrie I…"

All of a sudden everything stopped. The four of them started to look around. They tensely got to their feet.

The vines and the Ivy were still covering the doors and windows but it was silent again. They looked around at the calmness of the room.

John told Torrie to wait as he walked to the windows. Nothing happened but there was no way out.

Torrie ran towards John "Were alive."

John slowly answered "For now."

Layla started to feel very faint. Cody quickly picked up a chair for her to sit on. He knelt down beside her gently rested his head on her stomach.

Torrie rested her head on John's chest as they watched Cody.

Cody started to whisper "Are you both ok?"

Layla answered "I'm terrified and hurting but our little baby has been asleep the whole way through this."

John didn't smile or laugh just said "He is lazy like his Dad then."

The young Rhodes smiled and turned back to Layla. A tear started to run down his cheek as he spoke. "I don't want to lose you. I won't let anything happen to you or are baby. I don't care if I have to deal with a million demons or jealous spirits I will not let anything happen to you."

Layla softly kissed Cody's forehead "I love you so much Cody. You are like the anti-fairytale boyfriend but it makes me love you even more."

Cody smiled "The princess and the pauper."

Torrie and John both let out a little laugh.

Cody spoke again "I love you Layla."

The four of them started to look around. They heard the sound of running water coming from the kitchen. Layla and Torrie both clung to their boyfriends again. John and Cody looked through the kitchen door and saw the sink running.

The water suddenly stopped but there wasn't silence. Layla softly let go of Cody. She started slowly walking through the front room and to the stairs. Cody and the others didn't realize straight away.

Cody shouted "Layla"

They quickly followed her up the stairs. They got the landing. They saw John and Torrie's bedroom door ajar.

John said "Is that Layla?"

The three of them slowly walked towards the door and slowly opened it. The look of confusement increased on their faces as they saw Layla scared and curled up in the corner.

They saw a cot that was rocking on its own. They heard singing getting louder as they walked towards the cot.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry I'__m going to sing you a lullaby. I'm going to make you sleep sound and sweet, with your precious little arms and your cute little feet. Your mummy is sat in the corner scared; she should have known that I wouldn't have shared. Your daddy is nothing but a pathetic joke; I can't wait to watch him choke. I will destroy all those who have hurt me, that especially goes for Miss Torrie. John you betrayed me and pushed me over the line at midnight tonight YOU WILL BE MINE"._

Layla screamed and ran towards the cot as it burst into the flames. Cody pulled her back away from the flames. Layla kept crying and shouting "My baby, my baby."

Cody tried to calm her down "It's not our baby."

Torrie and John froze with fear as the flames started to die down. They looked into the cot and saw a small doll burnt and covered with little embers of fire.

Cody quickly got Layla out of the room. The four terrified friends rushed back downstairs.

Layla couldn't be consoled. She kept repeating the same sentence "She's going to kill our baby."

The British beauty sobbed into the shoulders of her boyfriend. Cody's tears ran through the long hair of his girlfriend.

John put his hand on Cody's shoulder. He couldn't find the right words to say.

Torrie stood in the center of the room. John looked at Torrie with a confused look. "Torrie what are you doing?"

She held her arms out to her side and made on 360 spin. She looked around the room with a determined look across her face. "Come on Eve I'm right here."

John shouted "Torrie don't" Torrie motioned for John to stay where he was.

She looked around again. The intensity in her eyes was there for all to see. "Come on Eve. You are there killing Randy and threatening a pregnant women. You tried to destroy me but it didn't work did it BITCH."

Cody looked to John "This isn't a good idea."

Torrie snapped again "Come on Eve. Was that attempted drowning all you got. I that all you have for me?" I was the one that took John from you remember. I was his friend, we worked together, and we spent hour after hour together while you stayed at home being the pathetic drip you are. John didn't betray you. He did love you once upon time but guess what he loves me and he will love me for the rest of our lives."

The others could see the lights start to flicker and the curtains over the ivy covered window started to sway with a wind presence.

Torrie smiled as she looked around "You thought you got your revenge in the bath but what happened John saved me. He loves me. He loves me more than he ever loved you why can't you accept that."

Torrie screamed as she looked towards John. "John don't move."

Layla and Cody shuffled away from where John was stood. Three snakes were slithering along the shoulder of the strong willed large Cena.

John stayed totally still as he felt the snakes slither down his chest and legs onto the floor. The three snakes combined into one large snake. The tail wrapped itself round John's ankle.

Torrie stood very still as the snake slithered towards her. The snake slowly started to slither upright. The snake slithered to the same the same height as Torrie.

Torrie fearfully looked into the snakes eyes. It opened its mouth showing its sharp fangs. Blood and saliva was dripping from the fangs to the ground. The Sweet blonde looked around as she heard the sound of laughing.

The snakes head started to tilt as its mouth opened wider. It quickly started to move towards Torrie. She screamed as the snake's fangs approached her neck.

All of a sudden John jumped forward still with snake tail on his ankle. He dived in front of Torrie just as the fangs were approaching her neck. The snake sunk its fans into the chest of John Cena. Layla and Torrie screamed and Cody tried to pull John away. The snake decreased greatly in size and slithered down through a crack in the floor.

Torrie ran towards John as he held his chest. She used her point of her earing to open up his shirt. There were two large bite marks with the smallest amount of blood coming out.

He started to look very weak. Torrie knelt down and lifted John up onto her knees. She held the back of his head so that it didn't flop down. The blonde beauty gently started to stroke John's forehead as she tearfully spoke "Stay with me John"

Torrie held the side of John's face gently rubbing her thumb on his cheek. "Please lord he has to be ok."

Had Eve Torres got the ultimate revenge?

End of Chapter 7

Thank you all for the great reviews very much appreciated. It still amazes me when people actually like my stories lol.

Again quite short but I think the theme of this story has been quite fast and furious so thought well may as well stick with it now lol.

The next chapter is the last one so hope you still enjoy it enough to read until then lol.

Take it easy everyone.


	8. Chapter 8The Last Words

Chapter 8- The Final words

Torrie gently cradled John in her arms. She picked up a nearby tea cloth and was about to dab the bite marks on John's chest.

The young father to be Cody Rhodes shouted "Torrie no."

The Boise beauty frantically replied "I have to stop the blood from coming out."

Cody shook his head and replied "No you can't. That is a poisoness bite you can tell by the shape of that things fangs. If you touch the wound you could become infected as well."

The distraught and upset Torrie snapped "Well what do you expect me to just sit here and watch the love of my life die."

She looked down at her fallen boyfriend. She could feel that his body was starting to get weaker and weaker. As her soft hands touched the corner of his elbow it was a chilling cold. She looked into John's eyes as they flickered opened and shut.

The blood was trickling out of the bite marks. Torrie listened with fear as John's breathing seemed to get slower and slower. The poison was slowly flowing through John's veins.

It would start at the furthest veins of the body. Then like a canal system would flow around the blood until its venom had infected the entire blood stream. Then when it could infect no more the poison would reach the heart, and then for John it would be all over.

The frightened Torrie turned to Cody and asked "What can I do Cody? I can't just let him go."

Rhodes was holding his pregnant girlfriend close to him. He gently had Layla nestled into his shoulder with one hand and with the other he held his head trying to think of a way that John could survive.

Suddenly Cody stood up really quickly. Layla nervously spoke "What is it baby?"

He shuffled around a little bit just making sure he had remembered it right. Then he spoke in a nervous but excited voice "I know how we can make John better and I know how we can stop Eve."

Torrie's ears and eyes were quickly drawn to Cody. She assertively spoke "You better know what you are talking about Cody."

He immediately replied "I do. That snake wasn't real."

Torrie snapped and shouted "It looked pretty damn real to me that's why my one and only love is led in front of me struggling to stay alive."

Rhodes nervously stood back away from Torrie. He said "You didn't let me finish. Everything that has been happening is down to Eve right. All Eve is a spirit a vengeful ghost. Something is keeping her here. Something is making her strong enough to make all of this stuff happen. None of it happens on its own."

The pregnant Layla interrupted "So what are you saying babe?"

He walked over and planted a kiss on her lips and said "I know how to destroy Eve but Torrie has to do it."

She blonde and beautiful Torrie looked up towards Cody with a confused look across her face. She said "Why me?"

Cody replied "Because in Eve's mind you are the one who killed her. By taking away the love of her life it meant that she was dead inside. She wants John, but more pacifically she wants you to not have him."

Torrie was very confused. She replied "Ok I understand that but how do I destroy something that I can't see?"

The two girls looked at Cody waiting for an answer. He seemed to be quite confident about what he was saying but some of it just didn't make sense.

He glanced back at them feeling their impatience growing. "We have to destroy something that means something to Eve. There is some kind of catalyst some kind of object that is keeping her spirit alive. When that is destroyed then she will be destroyed."

Torrie felt a shiver flow through her body. She felt John's legs move slightly from the side of hers down to the floor. He was getting weaker by the second.

She looked at Cody as tears began to fall down her face. "There isn't anything here we can use to do that."

Shock echoed round the room as the three of them heard John trying to talk. His body was so weak that he couldn't even open his eyes.

His one true love Torrie held him close to her "John stay still. Don't distress yourself."

The fallen Cena tried to speak. His words were muffled. He was saying every word in small installments.

His voice was painful. With every word the pain increased but John no matter how close he was to death knew he had to tell the others what he knew. "I know what it is."

Torrie softly held the back of John's head. She rocked it very lightly trying to make it easier for him to speak. Cody knelt down next to John and started to whisper.

"Speak very slowly John so you don't tire yourself out. What do you think it is that is keeping Eve around?"

John painfully swallowed before he spoke in a muffled, quiet voice again. "It's a ring. Eve was going to ask me to marry her. The police found a letter she was sending to her sister and the ring was inside."

Cody's face lit up as Torrie continued to rock John's head back and forth.

The young Rhodes replied "That's perfect. It fits everything. It fits why everything is happening today; it fits why Eve is stronger on this day."

The beautiful Torrie snapped "Randy is dead and John isn't far off I wouldn't call that perfect."

Rhodes replied "I know that. What I mean is the ring is the prefect catalyst. The only problem is we don't have the ring."

The muscular John Cena painfully groaned as he struggled to sit up. Torrie gently place her hand on John's back trying to keep him lying down.

His muffled voice said "I have the ring. The police gave it to me. It is in a box in the loft. The brown box labeled random junk. It is in an envelope in that box."

John could the pain getting stronger and stronger. His loving and devoted girlfriend gently stoked his head trying to comfort him as he cried out in pain.

Torrie softly whispered as she kissed him on the forehead "It's going to be ok John, Its going to be ok."

Despite being pregnant the lovely Layla wanted to help out as best as she could. She slowly knelt down next to John. He voice was a little reluctant as she said "How much time do you think we have?"

Layla saw two tears fall from each of Torrie's eyes. She watched as they fell to the ground.

The blonde haired girl tearfully replied "I think less than an hour."

Cody quickly started to head to the door. "I will find it and I will bring It down."

Torrie suddenly shouted "NO"

The two parents to be looked at Cody with concerned look on their face.

She looked at both of them before lifting up Johns weak head and nestling it close to hers. As she softly kissed his cheek she whispered to him "I will never let you go. She is not going to win John. I will not let that Bitch take you from me. I Love you John. I cannot bear to think of a life without you in it and I am not going to let that happen. I will get that ring and I will be the one to destroy it. I will be the one to destroy her."

She got on her knees so not to lean on John's chest and make things worse. She leaned forward again and gently placed her lips onto John's kissing him softly. As she lifted her head she heard a painful noise come from John's direction.

He had become so weak that he was struggling to talk but he managed to say four little words.

"Torrie I love you."

She gently kissed his cheek again and rose to her feet.

She assertively spoke "Eve wants me dead. She hates me that is clear to see. If Cody goes up there and then all she is going to do is make hell for us down here. Layla has a baby and they can't be hurt. Cody you and Layla stay down here no matter what."

Cody quickly interrupted "But…."

Torrie snapped "But nothing. We have lost Randy we are not losing anyone else because of some psychopathic spirit. I will go in that loft and I will retrieve the ring and destroy she will be no more. Cody you look after your family because I am going to save mine."

The blonde beauty had a determined look across her face. She stormed through the front room door. The young Rhodes went to stand up and follow her but Layla gently pulled on his wrist.

She gazed into his eyes and emotionally whispered "Cody Please don't leave me."

Cody knelt back down next to Layla. She lifted John's head up onto Cody's leg and softly took a hold of his hand.

The dark haired Mum to be whispered "Please hold on John. You have to hold on for Torrie."

All that was left was waiting.

…..

Torrie tentivly walked up to the top of the stairs. She had protected her pregnant friend Layla. If she was honest Layla was like the little sister Torrie never had and sometimes it seemed like John was a big brother to Cody.

The terrified blonde jumped as she heard a photo fall to the ground. She lifted the photograph up and saw that is was a picture of her and John at the beach.

Torrie was scared out of her mind but she wanted to stay strong. She spoke out "That's fine Eve you can break as many pictures as you like. John and I are going to have a lifetime to create more memories."

The blonde beauty slowly and carefully used a metal pole to pull down the loft ladder. As Torrie took her first step onto the ladder it started to shake. Torrie was terrified as the ladder shook she shook with it. It took all her courage all her mental strength to keep walking up that ladder.

The determined Torrie reached the top of the ladder and turned on the candle lamp that was close to the loft entrance. She climbed up into the loft and stood looking around to see if she could see the box.

The Beautiful blonde nervously took short steps. She heard the sound of whirling echoing around the four corners of the loft space.

It was filled with black bags, old electrical items and a mass of cardboard boxes. She quickly spun around as she thought she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked back down the loft door to check that neither Cody nor Layla had followed her.

Every step she took was careful. She didn't want to make one wrong move or she could fall through.

Torrie twitched again. She held the candle lit lamp close to her. As terrified and as frightened as she was she had to keep going. She and she alone could destroy Eve.

All of a sudden red smoke started to appear in the corner of the room. Torrie shielded her eyes from the shining bright red smoke coming from the corner of the room.

Through the gaps in her fingers she could see where the smoke was coming from. The black writing on the side of the box seemed enormous. The writing read "Random junk."

Torrie wasn't deterred by the red smoke. She continued to walk towards the box.

The loft suddenly echoed with the sound of Torrie's screams. She dropped the lamp and it smashed on the floor. Her sky blue eyes were fixed on that corner box. She could feel movement around her feet.

She took her mobile phone out of her pocket. She had no signal but she could use the light feature on the phone.

She shined the light down towards her feet. The terrified blonde screamed again as she saw hundreds of spiders crawling around her feet. She staggered back towards the wall leaning on it trying to get away from the spiders.

Torrie moved away from the wall as she felt something dripping onto her shoulders. She shined her phone towards the wall. Her face let out a silent scream. She saw blood flowing through the walls. With the blood more spiders were filling up the loft space.

Torrie started to run back towards the loft door. She put one foot onto the top of the ladder ready to climb down.

Suddenly four words came into Torrie's mind.

"_Torrie I love you."_

When hearing those words Torrie's bravery seemed to rise. She moved her foot back onto the wooden girders in the loft.

She shouted out for the spirit of Eve Torres to hear "You think a little blood and some spiders are going to stop me."

Torrie picked up an old coat stand that was in the loft. She aggressively slammed it front of her as she walked closer and closer to the box.

The brave and courageous Torrie could hear the sound of angry screaming. Torrie was knocked of her stride as an old printer almost hit her in the ribs. Cardboard boxes started to rotate around the loft.

At was as if Torrie was in a game, or on an obstacle course. She used the coat stand to knock the boxes out of the way. She used it to knock the spiders out of her path. Each determined step she took she got closer and closer to that box.

Torrie let out a scream as the boxes in front of her caught alight.

The brave blonde held the coat stand as if it were a golf club. She gripped as hard as she could with both hands and swung the stand as powerfully as she could. The two boxes that were on fire were sent towards the hole in the wall where the most spiders were coming from. The hole and all the spiders coming from it were completely on fire. The fire lit up the entire loft so Torrie could see exactly what she was doing.

Torre fell to her knees in front of the box. She reached her hand into the box and felt a horrible slushy, muddy mixture inside. Torrie's face was filled with disgust but she was not going to give up. She found the envelope.

The blonde beauty pulled the envelope out and held the ring in her hand. The courageous blonde held her hands to her ears as she heard high pitch screams.

Torrie crawled as fast as she could. Everything in the loft was in the air. The floor was filling up with blood and spiders. Torrie crawled through all the blood, all the spiders. She ducked as coat stands, boxes, and a microwave all came hurtling towards her.

The high pitch scream shouted "At midnight John will be mine."

A fire ball flew from the box where Torrie had retrieved the ring.

The fire ball lit around the square that was the loft hole. Torrie stood up the flames were raging. She heard the sound of laughing. The screeching laughing voice bellowed "John will be mine. He will always be mine."

Torrie glanced around. All her hope was fading. She looked at the time on her phone. The time was 11:50 pm. If she was right about John it meant she had ten minutes.

She looked into the fire and saw what looked like the shape of a face in the fire. The sound of laughing was getting louder and louder.

Torrie's face suddenly turned. She wasn't going to give up. She shouted "Fucked up ghost or not I am going to wipe that sick smile off your face."

Torrie put the ring into her pocket and made sure it was far down so not to fall out. She stood as close as she could to the loft door.

The brave blonde set herself up. She lifted her feet off the ground and jumped as high as she could. In midair she shifted her body and dived over the fire. She crouched her head into her chest as her legs and body crashed into the ladder.

Torrie fell to the floor. She rolled in agony and took of her jumper to put out the bit of it that had caught on fire.

The blonde beauty stood up but was sent crashing into the wall by a massive amount of water flying out of the bathroom. Torrie screamed as crabs with extra sharp claws swiped at her feet.

The front room door opened and Cody shouted up stairs "Torrie we don't have much time. I am coming to help you."

Torrie shouted through the sound of the raging water "I am coming John."

She used her forearm to swat away the pictures and plants that were flying towards her head. She slipped on the running water and fell to the bottom of the stairs.

The battered and bruised Torrie held the back of her head. Cody struggled to help her to her feet. One of the vines started to come from the wall.

Layla screamed "CODY."

The vines wrapped its self around the legs of Cody and started wrapping its self around like an extension cord.

Cody shouted "Layla help Torrie these vines are too tight."

The vines started to approach Cody's stomach. He started getting short of breath as the vines got tighter and tighter. He painfully said "You have to hurry."

Torrie staggered up to her feet. She pushed Layla back into the hallway as the sofa came hurtling towards them. Layla and Cody were left stranded in the hallway as Torrie was in the midst of a storm.

Torrie held onto whatever she could. She used her other hand to get the ring out of her pocket. The screeching noise was at its loudest. Layla held her hands to her ears.

The strong willed Torrie strongly gripped at a crack in the wall. She held the ring in her hand as tightly as she could.

She saw hundreds of spiders and snakes coming towards her. She looked over to the fire place. The fire was raging and hot.

Torrie lifted up her arm and pointed it towards the fire.

She looked at the image of Eve's face that was appearing in the red smoke above the snakes and spiders.

Torrie shouted

"TIME TO ROT IN HELL BITCH."

With one movement she threw the ring as hard as she could into the fire.

The ring fell through the flames. The screeching sound of "Noooooooooo" consumed the building.

Torrie didn't take her eyes of the burning ring. The diamonds turned to black. The gold turned to a fiery grey.

Cody felt the vines releasing and disappearing away from him. Layla clung onto her boyfriend as the whirlwind got stronger.

Torrie continued to watch as the ring got blacker and blacker. The whirlwind tornado of everything the water the blood was all collecting together. It moved towards the fire at such a pace. Torrie kept her eyes fixed on that ring it turned from a dark black to a burning hot red. The image of Eve Torres appeared in the fire. The noise went from a screaming no to laughing.

Then everything went silent.

The blonde beauty ran over to John. She held his head close to her chest.

Torrie held him tightly as she tearfully said "She is gone John. I did it. I destroyed her. You can open your eyes now."

Cody pushed the sofa out of his way as he and Layla came into the front room.

Torrie rocked John's head in her hands. She cried to Cody "Why isn't he waking up?"

Rhodes and Layla knelt next to John. He replied "I don't know."

Suddenly a look of horror came across Torrie's face. She frantically asked "What time is it?"

Cody looked at his watch and quietly answered "Its 12:02"

Torrie burst out into uncontrollable tears. She let out a crying scream "I WAS TOO LATE."

She bent over and cried into John's chest. She listened for the sweet sound of his heartbeat but it wasn't there.

Torrie rested her head onto the lifeless chest of John Cena.

She let her tears fall down onto his heart.

She closed her eyes and replayed those final words he spoke over and over again.

"_Torrie I love you."_

End of Story

A very sad ending I know. I really hope I don't get completely mauled by an army of John Cena girl's lol.

Thank you so much for all your support for the story. (Can't believe I have finished another one lol)

Got quite a few thank you I want to give.

Anyone who has every read or reviewed my stories I send out a massive thank you to. I wish I could name all of you but would take chapter from 3500 to like 5000 lol.

So just want to highlight a few.

I know she doesn't read this story but LoVelyBonesxX Ainat. Really helped me as a writer I know that I am still need to improve a lot with certain ways I write and her suggestions really help to give me focus.

First to the wonderful "Cena's baby Doll" She has read every chapter of every story I have ever written. Been with my writing since the start and I really appreciate her support.

The same can be said for the awesome Sheree. Thank you so much

Thank you to "My time is now" Someone else who has supported me for a long time. Cheers buddy.

Thank you to the lovely Kalina (JorriexLover) she is a great friend. She really helps me with an ego boost with my writing and always there to help me when I need some help from a talented writer lol. I definitely recommend reading her stories especially if you like a story packed with so many different stories in one story. She is definitely going to be a lot of help when I write my sitcom story.

Next thank you is to xthefirestillburns (xbebe_) Briana. Someone else who has really helped to keep me inspired and motivated to carry on. Going to plug her stories as well because if you want to see unique pairings and really unique story ideas this girl is highly recommended. Really good and interesting person to talk to as well. Someone else who likes Alberto lol always good lol.

And last but certainly not least my mentor, my fan fiction pro. (Nxt reference lol) my friend Kelly XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx. She is the reason I started to write in the first place. I had no interest in writing or reading up until I knew her. She has helped me no end and still helps me to this day. I can't tell you how many times I have text her saying Lady Help my chapter sucks and she has saved me lol. An amazing writer, a wonderful person and just a great friend in so many ways.

It is a true honor that I have support of wonderful people and have surrounded myself with just world class writers. Hopefully their brilliance is starting to rub off on me lol

So thank you to everyone who has read this story and all my stories lol.

So that leaves 1 chapter left for me to write. Chapter 20 of broken Dreams of Evil. If you haven't read it already would be awesome if you could.

Hope everyone has had a brilliant August.

Take it easy

Toon Army all the Way Rhodes army all the way lol

Matt


End file.
